


无神论

by JOYCE000



Category: Nine Percent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 14:58:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17226161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JOYCE000/pseuds/JOYCE000
Summary: “无神论者这个词来自于希腊语Athos，不是指不信仰神者，而是被神抛弃者。”——奥尔罕·帕慕克《雪》





	无神论

**Author's Note:**

> “无神论者这个词来自于希腊语Athos，不是指不信仰神者，而是被神抛弃者。”——奥尔罕·帕慕克《雪》

//  
背叛  
//

 

把第十桶啤酒搬上后车厢之后，林彦俊坐到驾驶座，打开窗，从旁边的抽屉里拿出一盒柠檬糖，打开来，倒出一个塞进嘴里。  
今天外面没有月亮，天色有点泛红，入冬了之后接连阴雨，走在路上的人都没什么精神，手上撑着伞，伞沿压得很低，看不见人的眼睛。

“走吧。”  
同事坐上副驾驶，收了公司派发的黑色雨伞放在座位旁边。

林彦俊升起车窗，旋转钥匙发动汽车。白色的小货车行驶得很快，对面的汽车大灯明晃晃的，林彦俊从旁边够来一个鸭舌帽扣在头上，深栗色的发梢从两边伸出来，黑色高领毛衣接上去，把人包的严严实实。  
路上的车不少，大多是归家。

到了，停在后门口，旁边停着一辆红色的跑车。不碍事，但是碍眼。林彦俊又把帽檐往下压了压。  
一直到把后车厢里的啤酒都搬下来之后，林彦俊才重新坐上车，门口的红色跑车已经不在了，同事今天值班，要留在这里，于是他独自返程。  
天色比来时更暗了，路上的车也少了。  
人们都已经到了该在的地方。

 

陈立农刚刚进门，灰色的西装很衬他，家里人已经都在了。

“诶呀，怎么才来呀。”  
母亲随口说道，也没有责怪的意思。

“嗯，刚刚被教授叫去有点事情了。”  
陈立农一边坐下，一边皱着眉头露出忧心的样子。

“啊，有什么事吗？”  
母亲关切的问。

“哦，没什么，就是一点项目上的交流。”  
陈立农露出安抚的笑容。

“没事就行。”  
父亲话说的冷淡，意思是结束这些话题。  
陈立农自然也识相的闭上嘴。

一整餐饭大家都没有这么说话。  
本来就没什么好说的。  
借口说有事，陈立农早早的从里面溜出来，红色的跑车就停在院子里，发动着就离开。

这时夜色刚刚开始。

 

隔日就是林彦俊值班了，把啤酒从公司搬到酒吧之后就留在那里，值班的店长说今天送酒的男生请假了，拜托他帮帮忙，把酒送到各个包间。

“要不我去吧。”  
酒保阿旭在旁边说。  
他知道林彦俊不喜欢说话，如果只是态度太过冷淡也就算了，要是被别人误认为是摆脸色，那麻烦可就大了。

“不用了。”  
林彦俊无动于衷的说。  
其实阿旭也大概知道林彦俊是会拒绝的，他从来没有接受过别人什么。

“阿俊，133。”  
有人来叫，林彦俊把两箱啤酒放在小推车上去到133包厢。

出来的时候有人正在走廊里打电话。

“车就停在后门啊，放心吧，谁会到后门看呢？”  
打电话的人倚在墙上，一手拿着手机，另一只手转着手上的戒指。  
“上次，我说找教授去了，他们也不过就是问问而已，又不是真的想知道。”

林彦俊推着车从旁边走过，他微微侧身让了让，林彦俊闻到他身上的味道。  
香槟。  
不是这里的酒味，是香水的味道。  
甜腻又具有莫名的攻击性。  
林彦俊皱了皱眉头走过去。

回到吧台的时候，阿旭正在后面凿冰，林彦俊就在一边看着，冰花四溅开来，太坚硬了，就试着灌上温水，很快就化成水。  
林彦俊正在一边看得出神，店长又来叫。  
“阿俊，124。”  
重新推上小车，这个包间里面人很多，男男女女混杂在一起，林彦俊一言不发的低头开酒。

“诶，农，你今天开车了吗，去玩玩？”  
有人一边接过林彦俊刚刚打开的酒一边说。

“没有。”  
回答的人就是刚刚在走廊里的人，林彦俊并没有认出他，只是闻到了熟悉的味道。

“那你今天怎么来的？”

“从教授那边出来，打车来的。”

不知道为什么，林彦俊想起后门口的红色跑车。  
接连几天都停在那里，而且是很早，刚刚送酒来开始营业的时候就来了。  
原来是他的。

“啊，怪不得来的那么晚。”

“是啊，这个老教授事可多了。”

可见的是在说谎。  
林彦俊轻轻的笑了一下，简单的，不屑一顾的，嘲讽的笑。  
林彦俊放下开瓶器转身向门外面走去。

陈立农正巧看着他，准备接过最后一瓶打开的酒，陈立农被惊到了，他在干什么？笑我？

“诶。”  
陈立农想要叫住林彦俊，但是林彦俊置若罔闻。  
“诶！”  
陈立农又叫了一次。  
林彦俊终于站住，慢慢的转过来。

陈立农的第一反应是漂亮。  
这个男人很漂亮，但是傲慢。

“你想干嘛？”  
陈立农问，但是没有回答。  
“我问你话呢？你这是想干嘛？”  
还是沉默。  
“呵”  
陈立农嗤笑。  
“哑巴啊你。”

林彦俊终于笑了一下，勾起一边的嘴角，透露出和无知孩童对话的无可奈何。  
“是不是哑巴又怎么样？”  
林彦俊一边说着一边向陈立农走。  
“不能说话，总比一开口就是谎话好吧。”  
林彦俊向前俯身，离陈立农很近。  
“既然要说谎话，就要做好被揭穿的准备才对呀。”  
林彦俊突然站直了身子，拿着刚刚俯身拿起的空瓶。陈立农突然站起来，林彦俊刚要走就被陈立农拉住了手腕。

“诶诶诶，不至于不至于啊。”  
朋友一下都站了起来，旁边的人拉住陈立农的另一只胳膊，一副劝架的样子。

“放心，没事。”  
陈立农笑着看着朋友，甩开朋友的手。  
“我就是看他，”  
陈立农伸手拂上林彦俊的脸，林彦俊小幅的拧了一下头。  
厌恶，但是克制。  
“我就是看他，挺伶牙俐齿。”  
陈立农笑着说，但是露出咬牙切齿的狠劲。  
两个人都没有回避，就这么直直的看着对方。  
没几秒，陈立农就甩开林彦俊的手重新坐下，林彦俊还向众人示意的点了点头才带上门出去。

 

“诶呀，怎么去这么久，我还以为出什么事了呢。”  
一回吧台就被阿旭絮絮叨叨的叫住了，林彦俊也没有回话。

酒吧要开到很晚，但是林彦俊只要负责把自己公司代理的啤酒全部都卖完就可以走了。  
出了后门的时候，那辆红色的跑车还停在门口，和他白色的小货车并排放着，无论如何看都是不和谐的感觉。  
林彦俊没有顾忌什么，绕到驾驶座准备上车，旁边的车窗却突然降了下来。

“嘿，你下班挺晚呀。”  
陈立农把身子倾到副驾驶这边，探出头来说。  
林彦俊就像没有听到一样，打开车门坐上去。

“诶，我可是等了你这么久。”  
陈立农在车里向外喊，没有回复也不着急。  
“呵，我看你今天怎么走。”  
陈立农坐回位置轻轻地说。

果不其然，林彦俊刚刚发动，还没有倒出车位，就觉得有什么不对劲。  
下车一看，右后方的轮胎已经很明显瘪了下去。

“我说的吧，你看，你还是跟我聊聊比较好。”  
陈立农不知道什么时候下了车，站在林彦俊旁边，倚着货车的后车厢。

“没什么好说的。”  
林彦俊终于开口冷漠的说。

“诶，话不是这么说的，你看你这不就说话了嘛。”  
陈立农露出得逞的微笑。

林彦俊抬起头来白了他一眼，也靠在后车厢上。  
“那你要说什么？”

“聊聊天呗。”  
陈立农把手环在胸前。  
“你这车是公司的吧，这样了会不会倒霉啊？”  
陈立农一脸欠揍的凑过来。

“你说呢。”  
倒不是问句，也不是质询，只是很肯定的陈述。

似乎是被林彦俊这样给逗笑了，陈立农向后仰着笑起来。  
“诶，你这个人真有趣，这样说话居然还能活到现在。”

“那不然呢，说谎话吗？”  
林彦俊尖锐的反问。

“是呀。”  
陈立农倒是毫不避讳。  
“不该问的话人家要问，可以讲的话不能讲，那就只有说谎这一个方法喽。”

林彦俊没有说话，顿了一会。  
“你很会说谎。”  
林彦俊毫不避讳的，直直的看着陈立农。

“我从不说谎。”  
陈立农故意板起脸来。  
“你说我说谎，你有什么证据？”

“就是因为拿不出证据来。”  
林彦俊理所当然的说。  
“就是因为拿不出证据，你才尤其会说谎。”

陈立农不置可否的挑了挑眉毛。  
“林彦俊，对吧。”  
陈立农看了一眼他的胸牌。  
“怎么样，要不要我送你回家。”

出乎意料的林彦俊没有拒绝，而是直接走到副驾驶拉开车门做了上去。  
“哈。”  
陈立农撇嘴笑了笑，回到车上。  
除了地址，林彦俊在车上一句话也没说。

“到了。”  
陈立农倒像一个负责的司机，把人送到楼下。

林彦俊推开车门，但没有着急下车。  
“不过一个人谎话说多了，总有一天转不过弯来，要露出马脚的。”  
林彦俊看都没看陈立农一眼，似乎是对空气在说话，说完就下了车。  
陈立农什么也没说，没有着急发车，也没有目送林彦俊离开。

露出马脚？  
陈立农暗自忖度，露出马脚又怎么样呢？  
只要有人相信，假的也会成为真的，这是陈立农从一开始就知道的。

 

林彦俊总是能在工作的时候遇到陈立农，他就好像在酒吧里住下一样，每天开着他的红色跑车，店面刚刚营业就跑来，一直到将将打烊才离开。  
林彦俊往往不搭理他，他也很少凑过来与他说话，毕竟他是来这里玩的贵少爷，身边的莺莺燕燕可是一刻也不愿意让他走开。  
但有的时候，时间还早，店里没什么人，只有来凑凑热闹，但不会留到夜场的情侣。这个时候，陈立农就会坐到吧台，随便点上一杯啤酒，笑盈盈的看着林彦俊，等着他跟他说话。

“今天送来的这个挺好喝的，新做的吗？”  
陈立农知道，只有聊起啤酒，林彦俊才会开口。

“嗯。”

其实陈立农知道，林彦俊是做啤酒的，当然如果可以用“设计”这个词，那么就是设计啤酒的。但他总是刻意曲解，把他叫做这里的酒保。林彦俊有的时候会反驳，有的时候懒得管他。

“前天你是不是请假了？该你值班但你没来，我可等了你一个晚上呢。”  
陈立农装作可怜兮兮的样子。

林彦俊没有搭话。又不是我叫你等的。转过身去不搭理他，伸手够高处的杯子。  
不知道为什么要把这个杯子放那么高，林彦俊都够不到，那要请多高的酒保。  
林彦俊腹诽着店长，没有注意到陈立农已经走到操作台里面。

“我来吧。”  
林彦俊刚刚好够到杯子，陈立农就伸手过来。指尖刚刚碰上的时候，林彦俊触电一样松开了手，杯子应声落地。  
陈立农轻笑的呼气就打在鬓边，不知道什么时候他站得这么近了。  
“怎么了？”  
陈立农故意低头下来问。  
林彦俊向侧边退开一步，也不说话，就只看着陈立农。

有的时候陈立农会觉得林彦俊到底怕不怕人呢？不喜欢和人说话，也不喜欢肢体接触，但是看起人来却直勾勾的，毫不避讳。

“干嘛，我又不会吃了你。”  
陈立农调侃的说道。  
林彦俊没再看他，蹲下去收拾玻璃的碎片，陈立农并没有帮他，而是走出操作台，等到林彦俊都收拾好的时候，陈立农已经没有坐在吧台了，不知道隐进了哪一个包间。  
留林彦俊一个人看着垃圾桶里的玻璃碎片发了一会呆。

 

陈立农好多天没来，这是再见到他的时候林彦俊才反应过来的。  
那天他来的时候就很晚了，店面已经快要打烊了，也幸好是这个时候，不然他这个样子一定会吓到客人的。  
陈立农穿着的黑西服被划破了，里面的白衬衫皱巴巴的，星星点点的血迹印在上面，头发乱蓬蓬的，裤脚也扯破了一边。

“诶，好久不见啦！”  
陈立农坐在吧台的第一句话居然是和他打招呼。

“有事吗你？”  
林彦俊的这句话意思很多，但他不想解释。

“没事儿，就是想你了。”  
陈立农一边笑着一边说。  
林彦俊没放在心上，他知道他在说谎。

“打架了。”  
林彦俊把一杯酒放在陈立农面前，用肯定的语气说。

“没有。”  
陈立农故意撇撇嘴。  
“是被打了。”

又在说谎。  
林彦俊已经明白了他的套路。  
凡是说话，就在说谎。  
要是只是被打，他绝对不会是这个样子，现在也不可能悠闲的坐在这里喝酒。  
没有拆穿，也没有反驳。  
“为什么？”  
林彦俊难得问出问句。

“因为我骗人了。”  
陈立农坦然的说，露出狡黠的微笑。  
“我和别人谈好的项目，但我对程序隐瞒了，导致他们最后什么也拿不到喽。”

陈立农说的轻描淡写，但是林彦俊隐约知道“什么都拿不到”对陈立农他们这样的人来说意味着什么。

“背叛。”  
林彦俊总结到。  
陈立农的行为，就是背叛。

“什么是背叛？”  
陈立农笑着说。  
林彦俊没有说话，只直直的看着他。

“在汉语词典里，背叛是对自己原来信仰的一种离开。”  
陈立农把酒杯放在桌子上，站起来走出去，推开门，风从外面灌进来。

陈立农站在门口说。  
“我本来就没有信仰，有什么可背叛的。”

从林彦俊这里看过去，陈立农站在门口，笔挺的黑色西装后面被划了一个大口子，露出里面的白衬衫，就像划破黑夜的月色一样，清冷又无情。

背叛？  
林彦俊看着陈立农留下的杯子想了一会。  
他也不知道背叛是什么。

 

//  
过失  
//

再见到陈立农是很久之后了，或许也没有很久，但是在林彦俊想来是很久了。

“嘿，小酒保，我又来了。”  
陈立农直接坐在林彦俊面前。  
脸上的伤早就好了，衣服也穿得得体整洁，那天晚上破败的样子早就不见了。

林彦俊也懒得反驳，继续做着手上的事情。

“你今天什么时候下班啊？”  
陈立农随便从旁边拿出一个杯子，从吧台上的托盘里随便起开一瓶酒倒在杯子里。

“一千二。”  
林彦俊突然抬头说。

“啊？”

“这瓶酒，一千二。”  
林彦俊面目表情的看着陈立农，手上的酒。

“哈哈哈。”  
陈立农被他逗笑了。  
“我还能付不起这点钱？你就说今天什么时候下班呗。”

“什么事？”

陈立农知道林彦俊能问出这样的话已经是极限了。  
“出去玩呀，我带你出去玩好不好。”

林彦俊笑了，就是第一次在这里遇到陈立农的那种笑。  
连质疑都没有的讽刺。

“真的，你也知道，我没什么朋友，又不想带女孩，就我们俩，开我的车。”  
陈立农兴冲冲的趴在吧台上看着林彦俊。

林彦俊知道他在撒谎，或者说一半一半。  
其实林彦俊不愿意搭理他，但是有趣就在这里，每次他来都爱答不理，他不来也不想，但是如果是很久没有见到他，那么他说什么林彦俊好像都愿意答应。知道他在骗自己，或者说会骗自己，但是一定要好好的说，温柔的，循循善诱的，哪怕是可怜的说，那么我就会装作被骗了的样子。

“还早。”  
林彦俊没有直接回答，但是陈立农知道，这就是答应了。

没想到是真的还早，陈立农在吧台足足坐了将近三个小时林彦俊才下班。  
“哇，为什么今天这么久啊！”  
陈立农一边发动汽车一边说。  
“嗯。”  
懒得解释一大堆，但这好歹也算一句回复了。

车一路开上了高架。

“去哪？”  
林彦俊看着窗外的江景。

“到了就知道了呗。”  
陈立农故意卖起了关子。

林彦俊没再说话，伸手打开了电台，声音很低沉的男声正在讲夜间故事。

“这什么？神话故事啊？”  
陈立农一边开车一边听着。

“嗯。”  
林彦俊回答，似乎是觉得应该解释一句，又继续说。  
“古希腊神话。”

“这个故事你听过吗？”  
电台已经播送了一半，陈立农可是忍不住任何好奇心的人。

“嗯。”

“能不能给我讲讲。”

林彦俊停顿了一会。  
“这个故事讲的是卡桑德拉。”

“卡桑德拉？”  
陈立农知道有故事听了，随时附和着，以免林彦俊这个闷葫芦就说这么一句。

林彦俊倒似乎并没有结束的意思。  
“卡桑德拉是特洛伊的公主，被阿波罗赋予预知命运的能力，成为神殿女巫。作为回礼，她被要求与阿波罗发生肉体关系，但是她拒绝了。”

“为什么？”  
陈立农打断了林彦俊的话，只得到一个白眼作为回复。  
“哈哈哈，没事，没事，你继续说。”  
陈立农讪讪的笑了笑。

“阿波罗很生气，于是对她施加了诅咒。”

“施加给卡桑德拉的诅咒？”  
陈立农有点不解。

林彦俊点了点头。  
“她说出口的预言百发百中，然而谁也不会信以为真。这就是阿波罗的诅咒。而且她说出的预言不知道为什么，全部都是不吉利的。”

“比如呢？”

“比如？”  
林彦俊沉吟了一会。  
“背叛、过失、人的死、国的陷落。”

陈立农没有接话，只是沉默的向前开车。  
“所以，你相信吗？”  
过了好久陈立农才说。

“人们都不相信卡桑德拉，甚至憎恨她。”

“我是说你，你相信吗？”  
陈立农追问。

似乎是没有想到陈立农会这么穷追不舍，林彦俊停了一会。  
“不相信。”

陈立农就像知道答案一样得意的笑了一下。  
“是吧，我就知道，你是无神论者对吧。”

无神论？  
林彦俊一时没有接话。  
“或许吧。”  
林彦俊看着窗外很轻的说。

 

车从城市开出去大概有一个小时才到达目的地。

"到了。  
陈立农解开安全带下车。

林彦俊下了车实在是忍不住发问。  
“这就是你要带我来的地方？”  
林彦俊看着旁边的荒草紧了紧衣领，说实话有一种要被卖掉的感觉。

“干嘛，别害怕。”  
陈立农似乎是看出了他的想法，揽过他的肩膀，把人往里带。  
“快点，外面冻死了。”

往里面走林彦俊才发现这里是有一个小屋子的，进去打开灯，虽然是很逼仄的小屋子，但是整洁，东西放得井井有条，能看出并不长时间有人住，但是被打理的很好。屋子里没有空调，但是有一个很复古的壁炉，一进门陈立农就在壁炉点上火，旁边的一个躺椅上放着一张毛毯，毯子上是意大利文的印花。

“怎么会有这样的一个房子？”  
林彦俊问出口的话总是和别人不一样，但是一针见血。

“这是我妈家。”  
陈立农一边在厨房里捯饬一边说，大概是怕林彦俊不知道所以又补上一句。  
“这是我亲妈家。”

林彦俊倒是也没有太惊讶，富贵人家，家庭关系混乱一点也还是正常的。  
“想什么呢你！”  
陈立农不知道什么时候站在了后面，拍了一下林彦俊的脑袋。

“为什么带我来这？”  
林彦俊接过陈立农递过来的咖啡，尝了一口，苦得要命。

“今天是我妈妈的忌日。”  
陈立农背对着林彦俊搬着椅子，看不见表情。  
林彦俊一下子不知道应该说什么。

“哈哈哈。”  
陈立农突然笑着坐在椅子上，转过来看着林彦俊。  
“骗你的！你不是知道我最会骗人嘛！”

林彦俊反应过来白了他一眼，坐在陈立农刚刚搬出来的躺椅上。

“我妈的忌日过了有几天了。”  
陈立农突然说，只是低头玩弄着手上的杯子没有抬头看林彦俊。  
“就是你没上班的那几天，找你也找不上。”

林彦俊沉默着没说话。  
为什么要找我？这话他没问。

“前几天是我爸爸的忌日，所以请假了。”

陈立农抬起头来看着林彦俊。  
这是他第一次说起他自己。  
“好巧啊。”  
陈立农憋了半天也只说出三个字。

“哈。”  
林彦俊被陈立农给逗笑了。和平时的笑不一样，这一次林彦俊是真的觉得好笑。  
“这有什么巧的。”

“你从来都没有说过你爸爸。”  
陈立农下意识的说。其实他也没有提到过自己的家人，但是总是觉得反正大家都知道他的身份，至于母亲死了，现在是继母的事情那就是知道则已，不知道也不会特意说的事情了。

“有什么好说的。”  
林彦俊又喝了一口杯子里的咖啡，还是苦的要命。  
“我爸是个杀人犯。”

陈立农没有说话。  
杀人犯？

“干嘛？”  
林彦俊抬起头来看着他。  
“杀人犯怎么了？”

“没有。”  
陈立农赶紧说。  
“我不是这个意思。”

林彦俊没接话。  
他知道陈立农没有什么其他的意思。  
几乎所有人知道父亲是杀人犯的反应都差不多，小的时候无非是惊恐、嘲笑，大了就是沉默。  
人之常情。

“反正也和我没有什么关系。”  
林彦俊把手上的杯子放在一边的桌子上。

陈立农想要说点什么岔开这个话题，但是实在是不知道说什么，之前林彦俊很少说话，他不说话的时候陈立农就说，天南海北的随便说什么都行，现在林彦俊一说起话来，陈立农倒不知道说什么了。

林彦俊回过头来看到陈立农茫然的看着他的样子笑了。  
“没事，又不是非要你说什么。”

我知道，我知道你没有指望我说什么，我也说不出什么。  
陈立农突然觉得很闷，他把自己看的那么明白，连一点期待都没有。自己能做到什么样子全部都是在他的预料之中。  
真的吗？  
陈立农一边这么想着一边站起来。  
轻轻的吻了林彦俊。

没有怎么样，就靠在他的唇上。  
林彦俊一定是没有预料到的吧，瞪大了眼睛看着陈立农，陈立农也没有蜻蜓点水一样离开，而是就一直这么挨着，两个人都从对方的瞳孔里看彼此。  
陈立农想要搂住他，扣住他的后脑吻下去，但是他忍住了，因为没有那么做的理由。他微微的向后退开，两个人之间被冷空气划开。  
没有道歉和解释，没有必要。

林彦俊看着他没有说话。  
“干什么。”

林彦俊问话好像从来都不是问句，如果写下来一定不是问号而是句号。陈立农脑子里突然开始想这些有的没的，为什么呢？是因为他知道所有的答案，还是因为他对所有的答案都不在意呢？  
“因为我喜欢你。”  
陈立农说得很简单，没有表白的感觉，没有甜蜜，没有羞怯，更没有被拒绝的担忧。  
就像是小孩子对着并不是特别放在心上，但是占有欲抢了先的玩具一样的状态。  
就像是说谎的状态。

林彦俊没有回答，把杯子拿到厨房打开水龙头，向左旋，有热流出来，咖啡的痕迹很快就不见。

“那你，”  
陈立农灰溜溜的跑过来站在一边。  
“那你愿不愿意做我男朋友？”

林彦俊转过头去看他。  
原来是三天，林彦俊突然想起来，原来自己之前是三天没有见到他。  
那种奇怪的感觉又涌上来，其实知道他在骗自己吧，这么明显，都不加掩饰，好像因为料到了自己会识破，所以就破罐子破摔。但是还是有点犹豫，请求的时候显得真诚。眼睛不敢看自己，怕被拒绝，右手一直转着左手的戒指，悠闲的焦虑。  
三天没有见到他。林彦俊又一次想起这个。  
无论他说什么，或许都会答应的。

“嗯。”  
林彦俊转过头去继续洗着手上的杯子，声音很轻的应答。

 

那天晚上是陈立农送他回去的，车一直开到楼下。

“晚安。”  
陈立农停稳了车。

“晚安。”  
林彦俊自己打开车门下了车。  
就好像什么也没有发生，接吻、告白，通通都不见了，那个小木屋是另一个空间的事情。

但是不是。

陈立农一直坐在车里目送林彦俊上楼，有灯亮了起来，那应该就是他家了。

这时候距离陈立农第一次去林彦俊家还有两个星期。

这是陈立农第一次到林彦俊家，在他几次三番的要求之下，林彦俊才同意带他来的。  
倒不是想要隐瞒什么，只是没有必要。林彦俊是这么想的。  
说起来可能很难相信，林彦俊是一个不折不扣的好男友。  
虽然沉默，但是脾气好，也不会特别粘人，从来没有问句，温柔，耳根子软，要抱住，然后很小声的索吻他就会满足你，拥抱的时候不会抬头看你，只会把头埋进衣服里，不喜欢身上除了酒味的一切味道，很不容易才能逗笑，但是重要的事情从来不会忘。  
从来不会想要说起关于我，和关于他自己。

陈立农有的时候觉得两个人就像在真空里谈恋爱。  
这一次也是真的好不容易才到他家里来。

“哇，你们家开图书馆啊！”  
陈立农一进门就咋咋呼呼的。

“没事的时候就看书。”  
林彦俊没有管他的反应，径直走进去。

林彦俊家不大，但是书很多，柜子里放不下了就放在地上。其他的东西很少，没有什么装饰品，被面是墨绿色，橱柜也是，窗帘也是。  
“你很喜欢墨绿色啊？”  
“差不多吧。”  
在爱好方面林彦俊从来都没有正面回答过，好像什么都是差不多吧，无所谓吧。

林彦俊出去倒水了，留陈立农一个人在屋子瞎晃悠。  
《雪》  
这本书名字倒是很简单，但是还是吸引了陈立农，毕竟南方的孩子对雪还是有点莫名的憧憬。书堆在很下面，翻它出来可废了不少功夫。  
书里有什么像书签一样的东西夹在某一页。

林彦俊进来的时候陈立农正对着书发呆。

“怎么了？”  
林彦俊把水杯递过去，人靠在他旁边。

“这个，”  
陈立农指着书里夹的东西，是一行照片。  
“这个是你爸爸吗？”

“嗯。”  
林彦俊一边说着一边把书合上放在一边。

陈立农突然低下头吻他，没有说什么，只是搂着他，很重的吻下来。林彦俊一手拿着水杯一手抵在陈立农的胸口。一直到要喘不过来气来陈立农才放开，抱着他，把头搭在他的肩膀上。

“干嘛呀又。”  
林彦俊的语气没有责怪，倒是带着无可奈何的笑意。

“没怎么，就是想抱你了。”  
陈立农的声音闷闷的从发梢后面传过来。  
“林彦俊，你想不想要我？”

事情发生的时候是林彦俊没有想到的。  
陈立农没有等他回答就把他推在床上，撑在床的一边拉上窗帘，阳光从外面照进来，隔着墨绿色的窗帘把屋子里衬得昏暗。  
陈立农一只手把他的手腕压在脑袋旁边，另一只手解他的衣服。

“陈立农。”  
林彦俊一动不动的躺着，叫他的名字。

陈立农好像一下子惊醒了一样停下动作看着他。  
“啊。”  
陈立农放开拉着他的手，瘫在他身上。  
“对不起啊，吓到你了。”  
陈立农把脑袋凑在他的耳朵旁边，声音很小的说。  
林彦俊抬手摸了摸他的头发。

“想好了吗？”  
林彦俊突然说。  
陈立农撑起一点身子看着他。  
“想好了就好。”  
林彦俊把眼睛闭上凑过去吻他。

陈立农感觉有什么东西在林彦俊手碰着的胸口蠕动，一下一下的把尾巴甩在心口上。  
吻他，快要喘不上来气了，但是不愿意放开他。  
陈立农轻轻的把林彦俊的衣服都脱掉，一手撑着他的腰，一手向后面探过去。只是摩挲而没有进一步的动作，怕他会太痛。低头吻他，嘴唇、下巴、锁骨、一直向下，他难耐的摆着腰就吻住侧腰，把腿架在肩上吻大腿的内侧，发梢蹭在他的阴茎上，到他克制不住呻吟才重新封住他的唇。从后面探进去一个手指，凑在耳边安抚他说不怕，迎合他的节奏撸动他的阴茎，到床单都打湿了才把自己送进去。惊呼的时候把自己的肩膀送过去，他没有泄愤的咬住，只是温柔的吻了吻肩头。抱住他的腰，有规律的动作，压在敏感的地方摩擦，他抬起头来索吻就吻他，闭上眼睛听他的呼吸声。  
明明自己才是索取的一方，但是陈立农差一点就哭了，在吻他的时候，在把自己送到他体内的时候，在他温柔的伸出手来握他和他十指相扣的时候。  
但是陈立农忍住了，只是把精液送进去，而没有把眼泪落在他的枕边。

结束了两个人就这么侧身躺着。林彦俊闭着眼睛。

“你为什么从来都不问我爱不爱你。”  
陈立农从后面抱着林彦俊，呼吸打在他的后颈上。

“有什么可问的。”  
林彦俊没有睁开眼睛，声音没有起伏。

“都会这么问。”  
陈立农的句子简单，但是语气里有一点撒娇的味道。

林彦俊沉默的睁开了眼睛。  
“你爱不爱我？”  
林彦俊突然说。

“嗯。”  
陈立农心满意足的回答，就像是他在问林彦俊爱不爱他一样。

“有多爱？”

似乎是没有料到林彦俊会这样问，陈立农顿了一下。  
“嗯。”  
陈立农挪了一下身子，完全靠上林彦俊的背，头侧着挨在他的后脑勺上。

“我想，我们两个要一起生活，你喜欢书，我们就住在图书馆里，哈哈哈。”  
陈立农说着说着被自己逗笑了。  
“不是啦，我们就把家装成图书馆的样子。你喜欢墨绿色，我们就把家里都贴墨绿色的壁纸。然后，不要养猫吧，太娇气，咱们家有你娇气就行了。养狗吧，能看家的那种大狗，放在院子里，院子里可以种点花，最好是冬天也不会败的那种。孩子，孩子就算了，我不想要领养孩子。”  
陈立农环在林彦俊腰上的手下意识的收紧了一点。  
“家里要挂会亮灯的捕梦网和复古的音响，还有各种形状的蜡烛，哦，还有酒，要放一个大的啤酒桶，把酒都藏在里面。”

“然后我们，”  
陈立农轻轻的呼气。  
“我们会一起生活。”

沉默。  
林彦俊没有接话。

“嗯。”  
林彦俊把眼睛闭上。  
“又说谎。”

陈立农轻轻的笑了笑，也闭上了眼睛。

我这辈子说过很多谎，唯独那一次，我真的没有说谎。  
我想，我们会一起生活。  
我知道，过失杀人还是会被判刑，过失爱上你也会有惩罚吧，和你一起。  
但是，我们会一起生活。

 

//  
人的死  
//

其实林彦俊很少和陈立农一起上街，他是不顾及别人的眼光的，但是好像总是怕会影响到陈立农什么。

“有什么呀，谁会管我。”  
陈立农总是拉着林彦俊的手这么说。  
说的也有道理，谁会管他呢。

今天陈立农也是好不容易才把林彦俊拉上街。  
“买点东西嘛，要过年了。”  
陈立农总是什么不相关的理由都能想出来。

已经是深冬了，天气冷的要命，不下雪，但是风可不饶人，陈立农把林彦俊的围巾往上拉了拉，只露出一对眼睛。

“闷死了。”  
林彦俊简洁的抱怨。

“啊？闷吗？”  
陈立农关切的凑过来，把林彦俊的围巾拉得露出嘴巴。  
然后吻住他。  
“这样就不闷了吧。”  
陈立农忍不住笑了，是得逞的微笑。  
林彦俊只无语的冷着脸看他

其实陈立农什么也不买，就拉着林彦俊在街上闲逛。

“陈立农。”  
林彦俊突然叫他。

“啊？怎么了？”

“冰淇淋。”  
林彦俊发号施令也是简洁得要命。

“这么冷的天，”  
陈立农只说了一半就看到林彦俊一言不发的看着他。  
这可不是撒娇，是威胁。陈立农心里明白的很。  
“行，行，买。”  
陈立农没好气的说。

最后陈立农还是买了一个冰淇淋，对，只有一个，美其名曰是吃多了对身体不好，但是林彦俊心里清楚，就是为了占他便宜才这样的，要不然自己也不至于每一口都被人抢去半口。

晚上的时候林彦俊还是要回酒吧上班，新研制的啤酒销量特别好，老板干脆让林彦俊做了这边店里的代理，生意是好做了，但是在店里的时间更久了。不过反正陈立农也没事做，就每天待在吧台和他聊天，顺便把所有妄图和他多说两句话的人都赶走。不过这倒是有点多此一举，毕竟林彦俊也不是会和不熟悉的人多说话的人。

风越刮越厉害了，日子向年关迈了。  
陈立农又一次带林彦俊回了城郊的木屋。

“哇，不行，冻死了。”  
陈立农一进门就点上壁炉，热气很快就往上涌着。  
陈立农喜欢在这里和林彦俊做爱，楼上的房间的地毯是林彦俊最喜欢的花纹，床幔也是后来换了的。  
今天也是这样，陈立农睡着之后林彦俊还醒着，从床上爬起来在房子里闲逛。  
陈立农从不避讳他，没有什么屋子是上锁的，但是林彦俊并没有来过这里很多次，很多房间都是未知数。

 

陈立农做了一个梦。  
很混乱的梦。  
梦里有他自己的红色跑车，和林彦俊家里的墨绿色窗帘  
有坐在地毯上的女人，陈立农不认识，走过去才发现她在不断的写着什么，墨迹一刻不停的被印在纸上。  
是卡桑德拉，陈立农下意识的意思到。  
但是他是不相信这些的，他是无神论者，陈立农自己心里清楚。  
当他想要走过去的时候，画面突然变化了，女人不见了，场景变得露天起来。  
有汽车碰撞在一起。  
陈立农走过去，从车窗里看到自己。

惊醒。  
陈立农突然醒过来，下意识的去抱旁边的人，但是旁边空荡荡的，温度已经消退了，应该是起来很久了。  
陈立农从床上爬起来，总算是在最拐角的一个房间发现了林彦俊。

陈立农走过去从后面抱住他，把头搭在他的肩膀上。  
“我找你来着呢。”  
陈立农委屈的说。  
但是林彦俊没有搭话。

顺着他的目光看上去，是一副油画。  
林彦俊呆呆的看着这幅画。

“这是你母亲吗？”  
林彦俊突然问，陈立农才抬起头来随意的看了一眼。  
“嗯。”  
陈立农不在意的随便答道。  
等到说完，才意识到好像有什么不应该。

陈立农突然放开林彦俊把他掰过来面对着。  
“你，你是不是，”  
“嗯。”  
林彦俊打断了他的话。  
彼此都知道对方要说什么。

你，你是不是见过我母亲的照片？

嗯，因为在报道我父亲杀人的社会新闻上出现过她的照片。

陈立农觉得自己的脑子乱糟糟的，等到他回过神来的时候林彦俊已经离开了。

可是还有什么没有说清楚。  
陈立农真正要说的话还没有说。

 

在酒吧等了两天才又见到林彦俊。

就像没有看到他一样，林彦俊没有和他搭话，只是自顾自的工作，陈立农也不着急，一直等到店里的人都走了。

“打样了。”  
林彦俊在操作台里背对着他说。

“我知道，我有话说。”  
陈立农安稳的坐在椅子上，丝毫没有要离开的意思。

沉默。  
林彦俊并没有着急回话。

“你是不是一开始就知道。”  
林彦俊终于转过身来看着陈立农。

“是。”  
陈立农毫不避讳的说。

“那你，”  
林彦俊深呼吸了一下。  
“那你是来报仇喽。”

“不是。”

不是？林彦俊皱了皱眉。

“是来赎罪。”  
陈立农定定的看着林彦俊。

林彦俊的父亲，当然不是杀人犯，  
但是这个秘密，只有陈立农知道。

当年陈立农的母亲开车带着陈立农一起开在回木屋的路上，他的母亲不喜欢住在富丽堂皇的家里。  
迎面来的是林彦俊的父亲驾驶的小货车，他就像现在的林彦俊一样开着一辆白色的小货车。  
迎面相撞真的只是意外，但是当警察问询唯一幸存下来的陈立农的时候，陈立农却说，  
是蓄意的。

这是陈立农这辈子说的第一个谎话。

小孩子的证词本来并不具有什么公信力，但是陈立农的父亲却对此深信不疑，尽管没有任何林彦俊的父亲是蓄意的理由，但是这位财阀先生硬要将事故责任定在林彦俊的父亲身上  
一个死人也会成为杀人犯了。  
劫财、劫色，各种各样的传闻在一个已故的，无法辩解的人身上流传，承担的只有留下的孤子。

在那之后，陈立农很少说真话。  
只是谎言，只有谎言。

第一次见到林彦俊的时候，他心里实在是气不过，当即叫朋友查了他，比身世更让他震惊的是他现在的状态。  
在门口等他的两个小时陈立农心里一直在想，我只是想要看看他过得怎么样而已。  
出乎意料的，他过得很好。冷淡，但是温柔，聪敏。  
陈立农好像忘记了自己是什么人，以至于从来没有想过要隐瞒自己母亲是谁。

 

“所以呢，你恨我吗？你会杀了我吗？”  
陈立农看着林彦俊说，嘴角还挂着笑。

林彦俊没有说话，背过身去对着操作台，手撑着台边。

“诶，你不要犹豫吧，没什么好这样的。你要是怕像你老爸一样，我给你先给你写个遗书啊，录个视频什么的。是自愿被杀的哦！会这么说的。”  
陈立农懒散的向后看在椅背上，是绝对不像说出这样话的样子。  
“你可不要舍不得杀我。”

“我为什么要舍不得杀你！”  
林彦俊突然转过身来，手上拿着从操作台上随便拿起来的水果刀。  
就这么举在手上。  
没有放下，也没有挥过去。  
林彦俊就隔着一张吧台看着陈立农，面无表情，没有紧张得颤抖，也没有犹豫的皱眉，手上举着刀。

陈立农的笑还挂在脸上，一只手上拿着酒杯撑在吧台边沿，另一只手随意的搭在腿边，似乎他面前的不是一把刀，倒像是电影的精修截图，悠闲又带着挑衅。

不知道过了多久，大概是三秒，大概是三分钟。  
林彦俊把手上的刀放在了吧台上。

“杀了你有什么用。”  
林彦俊向后退了一步，抱着胳膊靠在操作台上。  
“就这样吧。”  
林彦俊转过身向后门走去。  
“反正已经这样了。”

陈立农在背后突然笑了。  
“可是这样似乎不太好呢。”

林彦俊站住了，但没回头。

“你真的这么冷酷吗？我都求你结束这一切了。”  
陈立农的声音听起来可怜兮兮的，但是林彦俊知道他不过是在撒谎而已。  
“果然还是要亲力亲为呢。”

回过头已经来不及了。  
等到林彦俊回过头，陈立农已经拿起吧台上的刀毫不犹豫的戳进自己的左边胸膛。

他还抬头看着自己。  
这是林彦俊唯一的印象。

 

//  
国的陷落  
//

陈立农在病房里躺了两个星期，按照医生的话来说就是差一点就没命了。  
醒来的时候床边谁都没有，陈立农也不知道自己在期待什么。

 

林彦俊还是照常工作，结束了就回家。  
陈立农住院之后他没有去过，有空的时候就在家里收拾东西。  
又看到那本夹着父亲照片的书。  
《雪》  
“无神论者这个词来自于希腊语Athos，不是指不信仰神者，而是被神抛弃者。”  
打开来的这一页写着这样的话。

无神论。陈立农也问过这样的话。  
被神抛弃？  
如果是被神抛弃的话，是不是可以规避神的预言。

林彦俊这么过了将近一个星期，就在酒吧里见到了一个和陈立农很像的男人。  
是他的父亲。

“你要是想要钱我可以给。”  
他的父亲倒是足够开门见山，但这态度倒是逗笑了林彦俊。  
就像第一次见到陈立农一样的笑。

“我知道你是为了报复他。他已经付出代价了。”  
陈立农的父亲摆出一副深明大义的样子。

报复？谁报复谁啊？  
但是这件事的重点不在这里。

“所以，你从一开始就知道陈立农在说谎。”  
林彦俊的问句还是以句号结尾。

陈立农的父亲愣了一会。  
“嗯。”  
当年的事故，他知道陈立农说谎了。

林彦俊轻轻的点了点头。  
“所以现在在医院的应该是你才对。”

没有想到林彦俊会说出这样尖锐的话，陈立农的父亲抬头看着他，林彦俊也就毫不避讳的与他对视。  
当年的陈立农不过是一个刚刚丧母的孩子而已，无论他说什么，你都应该控制，而不是放任。  
这么多年受苦的都是孩子而已。  
其实我们从那个时候开始就都再也没有长大过。

 

陈立农出院之后没有回家，或者说没有回他父亲家，而是回到了城郊的木屋。  
自己最爱的人都曾经在这里，然后消失在来这里的路上和离开这里的路上。

推开门的时候，屋子里面暖暖的，壁炉独自燃烧着，楼上所有的房门都开着。  
陈立农刚要上楼林彦俊就从楼上下来。

陈立农站在门口没有动。

“干嘛站在那里。”  
林彦俊有点不耐烦的说。  
“不做事就出去。”

陈立农仔细的看了屋子才发现家里变了样子，窗帘换成了墨绿色，地毯还是原来的花式，  
壁炉旁边放了两个大书架，林彦俊的书都放在里面。

“不动也行，那你出去吧。”  
林彦俊过来把陈立农往门外推。

“诶！干什么。”  
陈立农紧张的握住林彦俊的手。

“你不是要养狗吗？出门买一条你喜欢的，这个我不懂。”  
林彦俊说完就抽出手转身。

陈立农站在门口有点回不过神来。  
轻轻的走过去从后面抱住林彦俊。

“林彦俊。”

“嗯。”

“你为什么从来都不问我爱不爱你。”  
陈立农把头搭在他额肩膀上。

“你爱不爱我？”  
林彦俊轻轻的笑着问。

“我爱你。”

 

床幔没有换新的，这一条已经很让林彦俊满意了。  
林彦俊躺在他旁边，伸手轻轻的解开他的睡衣扣子，锁骨处的伤疤露出来。林彦俊凑过来，轻轻的吻在伤疤上。  
陈立农一下收紧了抱在他腰上的手。  
唇印在胸口，舌尖在伤疤上轻轻的舔舐，难以抑制的酥麻感从后脊爬上来。  
“宝贝。”  
陈立农轻轻的吮住林彦俊的耳垂，林彦俊顺意的把头抬起来与他接吻。

陈立农翻过身子，把林彦俊压在下面，缓慢但是利落的把两个人的衣服都褪去。  
前戏总是轻柔又温存，刚一进入，就有泪珠从林彦俊的眼角滑下来。陈立农凑上去吻住，把脸上的泪滴都吻掉。

但是好像怎么也无法结束。

林彦俊开始越哭越厉害，眼泪顺着侧脸浸湿了枕头。  
“怎么了？”  
陈立农停止了动作，微微撑起身子看着他。  
“不舒服吗？难受我们就不做了。”  
陈立农刚要脱离，就被林彦俊环住脊背。林彦俊还是一言不发，闭着眼睛凑上来索吻，陈立农轻轻的吻他，但是他还是没有止住哭泣，意识到陈立农没有了动作，直接翻过去盖在陈立农身上，一边吻他，一边自己上下起伏。  
陈立农知道他今天是一定要做到最后了，只能配合的顶胯，把他的头按在胸口，泪水落在伤疤上被淤积。

结束了之后林彦俊还是缩在陈立农怀里。  
“好啦，我们起来去清洗一下好不好？”  
陈立农刚想要把林彦俊抱起来，就被他搂住腰不能动。  
“怎么了？不去的话明天要难受了。”  
陈立农一边摸着他的头发一边轻轻的说。  
林彦俊还是不动，只把头往他怀里埋了埋。  
“到底怎么了？今天怎么这么不乖啊？”  
陈立农的语气里丝毫没有责备，只是关切的想要弄清这只撒娇的小猫到底在想什么。

“结束了。”  
林彦俊突然说。

“什么？”

“结束了，陈立农。”  
林彦俊把头从怀里抬起来，眼睛哭得红红的，直直的看着陈立农。  
“这就是国的陷落。”

陈立农没有说话。

“这里。”  
林彦俊轻轻的戳在陈立农的伤疤上。  
“这里被打开了，你和我都是。”

陈立农握住林彦俊的手。

这就是，国的陷落。  
比人的死还要无法摆脱的预言。

城门打开来，有人走进去，狠狠的扎下一针，你感觉到痛。他在里面晃悠，左转右转，打开所有没上锁或上了锁的门，看看里面各种各样的东西。傲慢、讽刺、冷漠、偏见，和浪漫、聪敏、温柔，他拿走一些，又放下一些，一直到城市的街道恰恰平衡，到日升月落都在合适的角度。然后他回到原点，再把伤疤一样的丑陋城门关上，从此住在里面。

是心国的陷落。

 

 

终


End file.
